Goodbye's (The Saddest Word)
by n4oK0
Summary: No Summary. Tribute for Mother's Day. Mommy!Kyu, Daugher!Suho, a little bit Wonkyu, Krisho, and a bit appreance of Minho. GS, AU, OOC, Chara Death. One Shot.


**Title : ****Goodbye's (The Saddest Word)**

**Charas / Pairing : Mommy!Kyu, Daugher!Suho, ****a little bit ****Wonkyu, Krisho,**** and a bit appreance of ****Minho**

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God, Celine and her label company

**Inspired :** Goodbye's (The Saddest Word) by Celine Dion

**Warning :** Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Family, OOC, Chara Death, A bit Angst

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Suho P.O.V**

Sinar matahari yang begitu terang dan menyilaukan memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih dan sedikit warna biru itu begitu aku membuka tirai jendela kamar tersebut. Aku tersenyum melihat betapa cerahnya hari ini menandakan bahwa setiap orang bisa bebas beraktifitas di luar rumah karena sejak dua minggu terakhir, hujan terus saja mendominasi cuaca kota ini. Namun bukan itu saja yang membuatku tersenyum. Aku tersenyum karena jika hari ini cerah berarti keinginan seseorang yang aku sayangi, untuk bisa keluar menikmati indahnya hari akan terwujud.

"Mommy, lihat. Sepertinya Tuhan berpihak pada kita. Hari ini cerah sekali jadi mommy dan aku bisa jalan-jalan ke taman." sahutku lembut kepada mommyku yang sedang terbaring dengan selang oksigen yang membantunya agar bisa bernafas dengan baik beserta botol dan jarum infus yang menjadi aliran obat ke nadi-nadinya.

Aku langsung berjalan menghampirinya yang hanya mampu tersenyum lemah menanggapi ucapanku. Sepertinya mommy berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa terlihat lebih baik dari hari kemarin, padahal semua orang tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Aku pun semakin melebarkan senyumku, juga berusaha menyakinkan mommy bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku ingin mommy tahu bahwa aku kuat dan aku ada disini untuknya.

Aku membelai rambut mommy yang semakin menipis dari hari ke hari karena pengobatannya sebelum ibu jariku membelai pipinya yang dulu gembil sekarang berubah menjadi tirus dengan lembut. Aku lalu menunduk dan mencium kening mommy kemudian bergegas memanggil suster agar membantuku menyiapkan kursi roda dan segala keperluan mommy untuk bisa keluar sejenak denganku ke taman, seperti keinginannya beberapa waktu terakhir ini.

**End Suho P.O.V**

**Taman**

Taman berukuran sedang itu rupanya telah dipenuhi oleh pasien yang merasa bosan karena terkungkung di kamar rawat mereka masing-masing. Hari yang cerah benar-benar dimanfaatkan para pasien tersebut untuk sekedar menghidup udara segar, menghindari bau obat yang terus tercium setiap harinya atau sekedar meluruskan tubuh mereka yang kaku karena harus berbaring terus di tempat tidur. Para pasien tersebut merasakan betapa menyenangkannya untuk bisa keluar dan bersantai-santai dengan keluarga meski hanya sejenak.

Hal itu yang juga sekarang dirasakan oleh pasangan ibu dan anak, Choi Kyuhyun dan Choi Suho. Keduanya sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka berdua saja tanpa adanya kehadiran lelaki diantara mereka.

Tampak Suho yang sedang mendorong kursi roda sang bunda sampai mereka berhenti di sebuah bangku taman panjang terletak di bawah pohon rindang. Suho menempatkan kursi roda Kyuhyun di dekat bangku panjang itu sementara dia duduk disana. Tidak memungkinkan bagi Suho untuk memindahkan Kyuhyun hanya untuk duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa lepas dari selang oksigen dan jarum infus yang tersemat di punggung tangannya yang semakin lama semakin kurus.

Setelah di rasa Kyuhyun telah nyaman, dengan posisi kursi rodanya dan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, Suho mulai melakukan kegiatan yang selalu dia lakukan selama tiga bulan terakhir ini, yaitu membacakan novel favorit Kyuhyun. Biasanya Suho melakukannya di dalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun karena faktor cuaca buruk. Suho selalu merasa bersalah dan sedih ketika dia melihat wajah sendu Kyuhyun saat Suho harus menolak permintaan sang bunda untuk membawanya keluar karena alasan itu. Namun kali ini Suho bisa mengabulkan keinginan Kyuhyun dan hatinya merasa senang sekali karena sekarang Suho bisa melihat binar-binar kebahagiaan di wajah Kyuhyun yang meski termakan usia tetapi tidak menyurutkan kecantikan alami ibu dua anak tersebut.

Suho mulai membaca novel tersebut. Kata demi kata, baris demi baris, sampai satu paragraf terselesaikan dengan baik. Kyuhyun pun mendengarkan tanpa menyela atau memberikan reaksi apapun. Dia hanya menikmari suara merdu putri kesayangannya yang dia besarkan dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Putri cantiknya yang sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang mengagumkan. Putri kebanggaannya yang akhirnya bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik darinya.

Kyuhyun tak pernah membayangkan jika dia mampu membesarkan Suho sampai menjadi seperti sekarang. Saat Kyuhyun baru memiliki Suho, kondisinya Kyuhyun dan suaminya sebenarnya tidak memungkinkan untuk membesarkan satu orang anak lagi.

Waktu itu Kyuhyun dan suaminya sedang berjuang untuk bisa hidup setelah bencana demi bencana datang ke keluarga mereka, Kyuhyun sempat merasa tidak akan sanggup merawat seorang anak lagi. Apalagi ketika saat Suho lahir, kondisi tubuhnya sangat lemah sehingga membutuhkan perhatian khusus yang tak bisa dipenuhi oleh Kyuhyun karena ketidak mampuannya dalam finansial. Kala itu Kyuhyun selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tak mampu menjaga kehamilannya dengan benar sehingga Suho lah yang menajdi korban.

Akan tetapi, Tuhan benar-benar mencintainya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengira bahwa Suho dapat mengatasi semua kekurangannya dan tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik nan pintar. Suho tidak pernah merepotkan kedua orang tuanya. Dengan otaknya yang jenius, Suho mampu mendapatkan beasiswa sampai ke perguruan tinggi dan akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan yang mampu mengangkat kembali keadaan ekonomi kedua orang tuanya dari keterpurukan. Bahkan Suho sekarang bisa memiliki perusahaan sendiri yang dikelolanya bersama sang ayah, sang kakak, dan calon suaminya, Kris Wu.

Kebahagiaan terus datang sejak Suho hadir di hidup Kyuhyun. Namun tetap saja kebahagiaan terbesar bagi Kyuhyun adalah dirinya diberikan kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk menjadi ibu dari Suho sendiri. Kyuhyun terus bersyukur kepada-Nya karena hal itu dan wanita dua anak tersebut berdoa semoga kebahagiaan ini dapat berlangsung selamanya.

Hanya saja, kata selamanya tidak berlaku bagi kehidupan manusia biasa. Di saat Kyuhyun masih ingin menikmati kebersamaan dengan keluarganya, kenyataan pahit datang menghampiri. Kanker otak stadium lanjut adalah sesuatu yang harus Kyuhyun terima dan hadapi.

Awalnya, Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa untuk cobaan ini. Tuhankah atau dirinya sendiri. Akan tetapi, lambat laun Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa ini adalah garis tangannya. Inilah hidupnya. Kyuhyun menjadi lebih tabah dan tidak takut jika suatu saat Tuhan memanggilnya dan dia harus pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Kyuhyun sudah puas dengan cinta dan kasih sayang yang selama ini menyelimutinya. Hanya saja, sebagai seorang ibu, kecemasan utamanya terletak di keluarganya. Apakah mereka mampu menerima bahwa Kyuhyun kapan saja akan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua?

Tentu saja hal itu sulit diterima oleh suami dan putra Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon dan Choi Minho. Kedua lelaki Choi itu kontan memberikan penolakan keras dan menjadi sering naik darah kepada dokter maupun orang yang menyanksikan kesembuhan Kyuhyun. Keduanya terus bersikap seperti itu sampai Suho turun tangan dan memberikan pengertian bahwa bukan penolakan yang harus diberikan oleh Siwon dan Minho, bukan kemarahan yang meluap-luap kepada orang lain bahkan Tuhan karena penyakit mematikan Kyuhyun tersebut, dan juga bukan kesedihan yang tak berujung yang terkadang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi muram karena merasa dirinyalah yang menyebabkan keluarganya menanggung kepedihan.

Suho mengatakan daripada Siwon dan Minho sibuk dengan semua itu, lebih baik mereka memberikan dukungan kepada Kyuhyun agar tegar menghadapi cobaan ini. Mereka harus mampu hadir untuk Kyuhyun di saat Kyuhyun benar-benar membutuhkan mereka.

Siwon dan Minho langsung sadar dan mulai bersikap seperti biasanya meski masih tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam dan ketakutan akan kehilangan Kyuhyun untuk selamanya. Mereka takut semua itu terjadi di kala mereka tidak bisa berada di samping Kyuhyun. Hal yang wajar karena keduanya begitu mencintai Kyuhyun. Sama halnya dengan Suho atau justru wanita manis itulah yang paling takut kehilangan Kyuhyun.

Bagi Suho, Kyuhyun adalah inspirasinya, _role model_nya, sumber kehidupannya. Suho tak bisa membayangkan jika ibunya itu pergi dan meninggalkannya seumur hidupnya.

Kyuhyun mungkin berpikir bahwa dia yang beruntung memiliki putri seperti Suho ketika dia menganggap dirinya tak sebanding dengan sang anak, namun bagi Suho justru sebaliknya. Dia lah yang merasa beruntung karena telah dilahirkan dari rahim seorang Choi Kyuhyun.

Suho tidak akan pernah habis mengucapkan kata terima kasih dan membalas jasa wanita itu yang sudah mau membawanya ke dunia meski semua orang menyarankan sebaliknya, membesarkanya dari seorang bayi kecil menjadi seorang gadis dan dari seorang gadis menjadi seorang wanita yang mandiri.

Suho tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana Kyuhyun merendahkan dirinya sendiri, meminta bantuan agar ada yang mau membawa Suho kecil ke rumah sakit saat dirinya demam tinggi, bagaimana Kyuhyun selalu menyisihkan makanannya hanya untuk dirinya dan Minho atau semua pengorbanan Kyuhyun kepadanya dan juga Minho.

Mengingat itu semua, sebenarnya Suho tidak perlu ibunya berkorban sampai sejauh itu. Suho hanya butuh janji dari Kyuhyun untuk bisa terus mencintai dan menyayangi dirinya sebab bagi Suho kasih sayang dan cinta dari seorang ibu adalah cinta yang sesungguhnya. Tidak ada yang bisa melampaui cinta itu. Kehangatan dan kelembutan Kyuhyun, pengertian serta senyum bahagianya adalah yang paling penting dan selalu dibutuhkan oleh Suho. Suho hanya ingin merasakan cinta itu selama dia masih bisa bernafas.

Dan memang itulah yang dirasakan oleh Suho selama dua puluh tujuh hidupnya. Maka dari itu Suho ingin mengembalikan rasa cinta yang sama untuk sang bunda. Suho ingin menjadi penerang ketika jalan Kyuhyun menjadi gelap. Suho ingin menjadi penompang hidup Kyuhyun ketika pilar milik Kyuhyun mulai retak dan hancur dan yang terutama Suho ingin Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Suho akan terus mencintainya, terus dan selamanya.

"Mommy, sepertinya hari ini kita sampai bab tiga saja ya. Besok akan Suho lanjutkan lagi. Ceritanya seru mommy, Suho jadi ikut suka." Ucap Suho sambil memberikan pembatas buku kemudian menutup novel tersebut. Suho memanglingkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang ternyata telah menutup matanya meski tersungging satu senyuman dia wajahnya. Senyum manis Suho pun tercetak ketika melihat betapa damainya wajah Kyuhyun saat dia tertidur. Suho seperti sedang melihat malaikat.

Suho lalu bangun dari kursi panjang itu dan menghampiri Kyuhyun, bermaksud membetulkan letak selimut di tubuh Kyuhyun. Namun betapa terkejutnya Suho ketika dia menyentuh tangan sang bunda tepat di pergelangannya. Tidak ada nadi yang berdenyut. Suho buru-buru menempelkan jarinya di bawah hidung Kyuhyun. Jantungnya serasa mau lepas ketika tidak ada hembusan nafas terasa di jarinya.

"Mommy?" Suho berusaha memanggil Kyuhyun, namun tidak ada reaksi sama sekali.

"Mommy?" kali ini Suho memanggil Kyuhyun sepelan mungkin, seakan takut suaranya membangunkan Kyuhyun. Namun tetap saja Kyuhyun terus menutup rapat kedua matanya.

Bulir-bulir kristal mulai berjatuhan satu persatu dari kedua mata Suho. Dengan tangan bergetar, Suho mengambil tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas dari jarum infus dan menggenggamnya erat. Suho mencium punggung tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut lalu meletakan tangan yang masih tersisa sedikit kehangatannya itu, ke pipinya sendiri.

"Suho sayang mommy." Ucap Suho tiba-tiba kepada Kyuhyun. Ucapan Suho pun terbata karena isakannya.

"Suho akan selalu sayang mommy, sampai kapan pun. Apa mommy tahu kalau mommy adalah anugerah terindah untuk Suho. Mommy segalanya untuk Suho." Lanjut Suho sambil terus memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti sedang tertidur lelap itu.

"Suho juga tahu bahwa Suho, Minho oppa dan daddy adalah harta mommy yang paling berharga. Mommy sangat mencintai kami dengan segenap jiwa raga mommy. Jadi… kalau mommy pergi rasanya Suho sedikit tak rela ketika kami harus kehilangan cinta itu. Egois ya mommy." Suho terus berbicara kepada Kyuhyun seakan Kyuhyun akan membalasnya. Suho bahkan tertawa kecil dengan gurauannya sendiri. Namun tawa itu langsung hilang ketika dia sedikit berdiri menyamakan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Suho juga tahu bahwa suatu saat mommy memang harus pergi. Mommy butuh ketenangan bukan. Jadi, selamat tinggal mommy. Selamat tinggal. Kata itu sedih sekali ya mommy. Kata yang membuat Suho takkan bisa merasakan kehangatan mommy lagi, kata yang membuat Suho menangis." Suho terus berbicara sambil menyelipkan rambut Kyuhyun di telinganya. Jari Suho pun terpaku di pipi Kyuhyun, membelainya dengan lembut. Airmata terus membanjiri dan mengalir, membasahi pipi Suho. Namun Suho terus memaksakan dirinya berbicara meski Kyuhyun takkan mendengar, meski Kyuhyun takkan membalas karena Suho tahu inilah terakhir kalinya dia bisa berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kata selamat tinggal pasti akan terucap, bukan begitu mommy. Tapi kata itu hanya untuk saat ini saja, karena Suho yakin kita akan bertemu lagi. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Mommy janji ya." Dengan ucapan itu, Suho mencium kedua pipi Kyuhyun, keningnya, lalu terakhir pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

Setelah kecupan terakhir itu, Suho menangis keras sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai mendingin dan terus memanggil Kyuhyun.

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear__. _

_Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near__. _

_Someday you'll say that word and I will cry__. _

_It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye__._

_'Till we meet again..._

_Until then..._

_Goodbye_

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes :** Happy Belated Mother's Day! Nao dateng lagi dengan One Shot terbaru khusus untuk Mother's Day, ya... walaupun telat. Sorry baru di post hari ini soalnya kemarin, inetnya ga ngedukung banget _

I know, I know… Pasti setelah baca ini FF, sebagian amazing readers gemes pengen nyekek nao tapi ya sudahlah coz once nao punya ide, ya kudu dituangin. Tapi kadang hasilnya memang suka nyimpang jauh dari tujuan (kayak FF ini). Jadi muup sekali lagi yak…

Oke, ga mau ngomong panjang lebar, silahkan amazing readers untuk tinggalkan jejaknya... Gomen nee untuk typos.

Untuk my beautiful, amazing, and wonderful mother, I love you every single second. I will always do. Keep healthy, keep shining, and please always love me. Aishiteru 3

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
